La Nueva Card Captor
by Nelida Chan
Summary: El ciclo vuelve a repetirse, haciendo así que el libro vuelva a ser sellado y una nuevo card captor las recolecte, pero Nada sera facil
1. Introducción

Hace mucho tiempo existió un gran mago Clow, un mago muy poderoso, reconocido en toda Inglaterra y toda china, este mago creo unas cartas con vida propia, seres con su propia alma y capaz de tomar cuerpo físico, después de ello creo dos guardianes, que tenían poder del sol y la luna, los creo con la intención que protegieran las cartas, también creó un libro donde guardar las cartas, aun siendo un gran mago, no era inmortal, Clow Reed sabia cuando llegaría su hora algo que ninguna persona sabe, y nadie lo desea más a ese mago lo hacía feliz ya que "A cada ser le llega su hora, a si como las estaciones del año cambian" antes de que eso sucediera, el sello las cartas y a sus guardianes en un libro, ellos sobrevivieron muchos años con la magia de su creador.

Tiempo después, una niña llamada Sakura Kinomoto con tan solo 10 años de edad, encontró el libro y por accidente libero las cartas de Clow, paso por muchos problemas, hasta reunir todas las cartas, después de reunirlas enfrento al segundo guardián de las cartas, Yue el juez quien le tocaba decidir si era digna de ser la maestra de las cartas,Sakura se convirtió en la nueva ama, poco después ella transformo las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, enfrento a la reencarnación del mago Clow,Sakura le demostró que era digna de ser la maestra de las cartas.

Tiempo después, Sakura era una gran maga, incluso más poderosa que el mago Clow, pero no era inmortal, deseaba estar con la persona que amabaShaoran,con su familia, era tiempo de buscar una nueva(o) ama(o), alguien que enfrentara y superara los mismos problemas que ella, alguien especial, ella sabia quien era esa persona, sellando el libro de nuevo y a los guardianes, las cartas debían ser nuevamente liberadas, una vez mas todo volvería a pasar, alguien debería ser tan especial para no encargarles, las cartas y guardianes a un familiar de ella, sin embargoSakuraya todo lo tenía preparado.

"Esa persona es especial y más fuerte que todas las personas del mundo junta, parecerá débil, pero ustedes la tomaran de diferentes maneras, Kero y Yue ustedes estarán demasiado cerca de esa persona que se encariñaran, ya que se puede ganar la confianza de todos"


	2. Capítulo 1 La Nueva Card Captor

La Nueva Card Captor

Todo era oscuro; El cielo gris, nada a su alrededor tenía color alguno, sólo ella quien estaba en medio de todo. Estaba sola en ese lugar alto, en sus manos tenía un bastón extrañó, la ropa que ella vestía era casual, sus ojos se centraban al frente de ella, ella no reconocía el lugar, pero en ese sueño sentía ganas de llorar al ver a la persona frente a ella, esa mirada le transmitía tristeza.

Escuchó una voz casi inaudible, una voz de mujer, dulce y suave, mientras cartas color rosas caían como lluvia.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pronto sintió como el techo se desmoronaba y cayo, cerro sus ojos temiendo caer al suelo, pero nada sucedió, abrió sus ojos y estaba recostada en el frío pavimento, se sentó en el piso y frente a ella no vio a aquella persona, sino a una hombre de piel blanca y cabello oscuro, no podía verle los ojos por qué el flequillo del chico los cubría. Él le tendió la mano con una sonrisa.

Ella la tomó con cierto miedo.

—Me alegra que no se haya hecho daño, mi princesa-. Dijo dulcemente aquel chico. Ella sonrió apuntó de contestar, pero sin saber por qué empezó a llorar, lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, ella trató de limpiar rápidamente las lágrimas pero estaba brotaban más y más, él chico borro la sonrisa y bajo el rostro mirando al suelo, apretó sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, sus labios temblaron para hablar pero aun así se armó de valor para decirle a ella lo que él sospechaba.

— ¿Me odias? Te mentí... Ahora sabes quién soy realmente—. Su voz sonaba apagada y con dificultad. -Pero... No creas que todo lo que te dije fue mentira, todo lo que hemos vivido juntos es verdad al igual lo que siento por ti—. Declaro, pero la chica lo miraba con tristeza, en su corazón no creía lo que él le decía.

* * *

Despertó agitada con su corazón acelerado, grades gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla. Se levantó levemente para ver por la ventana, aún estaba oscuro, suspiro pesadamente y miro a su lado, movió levemente a la chica acostada un lado de ella.

—Onee-Chan...—. Susurro levemente. La chica se quejó y miro a su hermana.

— ¿Pasa algo?—. Pregunto adormilada, la otra asintió con su cabeza.

—Soñé algo. ¿Crees que signifique algo?—. Pregunto. La otra prendió la lámpara de noche y se sentó en la cama.

Ambas chicas tenían el cabello de color negro y ojos color verde, al igual que el mismo pijama para dormir, todo en ellas era parecido ya que, ambas eran gemelas idénticas.

 _«Ojala el sueño no hubiera sido real, así nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que ellas ocultaban»_

—No lose. ¿Qué soñaste, Nélida?—. Preguntó. La mencionada puso un semblante triste, sintió como su corazón se encogía al recordar aquel sueño.

—Soñé que estaba en un lugar alto y una persona estaba frente a mí, ella dijo algo que no recuerdo, llovía cartas color rosas y creó que la mujer menciono algo acerca de las cartas, de pronto caía al piso... Pero abrí mis ojos y estaba recostada en el suelo, después un chico ayudo a que me levantara y me sentí triste por lo cual lloré, él me dijo que si lo odiaba por mentir me y muchas cosas que no comprendí—. Explico Nélida. Su hermana se mantuvo en silencio para después sonreír.

— ¡Hey! Sonríe, ya que mañana es nuestro cumpleaños—. Trato de animarla. — ¿Acaso no quieres ver que te regala Adrián? —. Pregunto con burla.

— ¿¡Eh!?—. Se quejó. — ¿Y tú a Yamir?—. Ambas rieron divertidas y se volvieron a acostar a cobijándose con sus cobijas.

* * *

 **29 de agosto 2017**

 **Tampico, Tamaulipas.**

 **5:30 A.M**

Ambas gemelas estaban en la puerta de su casa, esperando a que pasaran por ellas para irse a su escuela. Ambas vestían una falda gris larga hasta las rodillas, una camisa de polo blanca con el cuello azul oscuro, al igual las mangas de la camisa eran color azul, con unos zapatos escolares negros, las calcetas largas hasta sus rodillas como si fueran medias, llevaban una coleta y un pequeño fleco. Su padre cargaba sus mochilas al ver que un coche negro se estacionaba frente a la casa, del coche bajo un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, su tez era de color blanca, vestía un pantalón gris y la misma camisa que las gemelas, en su mano derecha dos bolsas de regalo de cumpleaños.

—Sus regalos, mis princesas—. Extendió sus manos dándoles a cada quien sus regalos.

—Gracias—. Exclamaron ambas gemelas. Él hizo una seña para que las niñas subieran al coche y el padre de las niñas subió las mochilas al coche.

—Cuidare de las niñas—. Le dijo el chico al señor el cual asintió.

Él chico subió al coche indicándole al conductor que condujera. Las gemelas trataron de ver lo que había en la bolsa.

—Nadia y Nélida—. Las mencionadas lo miraron. —No deberían abrir a un los regalos—. Aconsejó. —Pero... Pueden abrirlos—. Suspiro pesadamente para después ver a las dos gemelas abrir sus regalos entusiasmadas;

El regalo de Nélida era el libro de Sakura, y el primer tomo de Detective Conan, así mismo un llavero de Gin.

El regalo de Nadia era el tercer diario de Gravity Falls y el segundo tomo de Detective Conan, así mismo un llavero de Kaito Kid.

— ¡Muchas gracias Adrián!—. Agradecieron ambas

Él mencionado sonrió.

El coche se estacionó frente a la preparatoria, el chófer abrió la puerta para que Adrián bajara del coche, cuando bajo del auto Adrián le abrió la puerta a las gemelas y el chofer bajo las mochilas de las niñas y se las entregó a las niñas diferenciando las mochilas por los colgantes —ya que ambas mochilas eran de Ladybug—

—No deberías cargar —. Dijo Adrián a Nélida.

— ¡Tonterías! ¿Cuándo dejarás de tratar a las mujeres como muñecas de cristal? —. Preguntó con dejo de molestia.

—Nélida, sabes cómo es él, no discutan sobre sus ideales y solo da le tu mochila—. Ordeno Nadia, ya que esa tonta discusión era de diario.

Asintió e hizo lo que su hermana le decía; le dio su mochila a Adrián.

Entraron al salón casi no había nadie, más que unos de sus compañeros fuera del salón y una pareja en el escritorio de los maestros besándose sin importar si alguien los veía. Ellas se sentaron a un lado de la ventana y Adrián a un lado de Nélida para ayudarla en lo que ella necesitara.

—Buen día Nadia y Nélida—. Saludo un chico de cabello negro y ojos azul claro, casi blancos, su tez era de color blanca. En sus manos traía dos bolsas de regalo. — ¡Feliz cumpleaños niñas!—. Ambas gemelas sonrieron.

— ¡Gracias Yamir! —. Agradecieron.

Él mencionado estuvo apuntó de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la mejor amigas de ambas chicas.

— ¡Gemelas!—. Exclamó apenas entrando, las abrazo rápidamente. Él grito hizo que todo los alumnos que habían volteado a ver. — ¡Felicidades por su cumpleaños!—. Felicitó a un sin soltarás.

—Gracias Linda—. Agradecieron correspondiendo aquel abrazo.

— ¿Y esos regalos?—. Fingió sorpresa aunque ya sabía de quienes eran.

— ¡Ah!—. Ambas se miraron y rápidamente abrieron las bolsas de regalo;

En la de Nadia había un peluche de P-Chan.

En la de Nélida había un peluche de Kero-Chan.

Sonrieron divertidas. Linda sonrió al ver a sus amigas emocionadas.

—Tomen—. Dijo dándoles una bolsa de regalo la cual contenía maquillaje.

—Gracias Linda —. Sonrieron ambas.

(...)

Las horas pasaban y eso ya fastidiaba a ambas niñas, en la quinta hora y el maestro no se presentaba y a ellas les molestaba ya que sus compañeros se lanzaban una pelota de ligas, que en más de una ocasión golpeó a alguien. Adrián por su parte estaba leyendo un libro, al menos eso disimulaba ya que estaba al pendiente que no lanzaran dicha pelota a las gemelas ni a la amiga de estas, mientras leía tomando su libro con la mano derecha, con izquierda detuvo la pelota de ligas, esta pelota iba a pasar sobre él y probablemente golpear a Nélida o el cristal. Todos lo miraron, sabiendo que este siempre tenía buenos reflejos pero ellos sabían algo más; Tenían graves problemas.

— ¿Nos das la pelota, Adrián? —. Preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

—No—. Le contestó cerrando su libro y poniéndose de pie. —Se lo daré a la perfecta, es más allí viene —. Diciendo esto se dirigió a la puerta para hablar con la perfecta. Salió del salón y fue con ella.

—Su mano esta roja—. Comentó la dueña de la pelota de ligas.

En esos momentos entro la perfecta y Adrián detrás de ella, la perfecta traía la pelota entré sus manos, y era cierto; Adrián tenía su mano roja, por la fuerza en que iba la pelota y como su piel era de color blanca con facilidad su piel se ponía roja.

—Luz, Luis, Lucas, José, Samuel y Pablo. Vengan a la dirección —. Ordenó. Ellos asintieron y miraron con algo de resentimiento a Adrián ya que, él siempre hacia lo mismo cuando la pelota pasaba cerca de él o cerca de esas niñas. —Por cierto este grupo ya puede irse —. Hablo la perfecta.

Cuando ella salió del salón, todos los alumnos salieron con sus mochilas rápidamente, mientras que Nadia, Nélida y Linda platicaba y se disponían a salir. Yamir por su parte se colocó la mochila, él no tenía urgencia de irse.

—Princesas—. Hablo Adrián, las gemelas le miraron. — ¿Llamo a mi chofer o nos vamos en taxi?—. Pregunto.

—En taxi—. Sugirió Nadia, ya que sabía que el chofer tardaría en llegar.

Los cinco se dirigieron a la salida.

—El sábado es la fiesta ¿No?—. Preguntó Yamir. Las niñas asintieron a la pregunta.

—Ok. Haya nos veremos—. Contestó Linda yéndose del lugar.

—Bien. Me confirman la hora, nos vemos —. Hablo Yamir.

Ambas gemelas salieron de la escuela, Adrián iba por delante de ellas, se pararon a esperar el taxi, Nadia noto algo extraño en Adrián y es muy probable que todos lo hayan notado; Él esta vez no peleó por llevar la mochila de Nélida, ni reacciono como antes lo hubiera hecho cuando detuvo la pelota, parecía estar inmerso en sus pensamientos.

(...) **12:30 p.m.**

Llegaron a la casa, ambas se dirigieron a su cuarto colocando sus mochilas en la cama, Nélida saco el regalo de Yamir y coloco el peluche en un estante —en el cual había muchos peluches— y lo mismo hizo Nadia, sacaron los llaveros y los colocaron en su mochila de Ladybug.

— ¿No crees que Adrián actuaba raro?—. Preguntó Nadia.

—Si... —. Contestó Nélida. —Era como si no quisiera hablar conmigo—. Comentó, puesto que ella lo sintió así.

Nadia saco el diario de Gravity falls y lo hojeó levemente procurando no maltratar las hojas.

—No lo creó, era como que te ocultaba algo—. Comento Nadia lo que sospechaba. —Era como si ocultara algo que lo hacía sentir culpable—. Dijo mirando a su hermana.

Nélida sacó el libro de Sakura, al momento en que sus manos tocaron el libro este hizo un pequeño ruido ambas se extrañaron y vieron que estaba abierto, así que decidió abrirlo, al abrirlo vio las cartas, Nadia se le hizo extraño lo que sucedió, pero Nélida no le tomo importancia, tomó la primera carta entre sus manos.

—Windy signifi...—. No a completo lo que iba a decir Nélida ya que un fuerte viento se sintió en toda la habitación, provocando que los objetos menos pesados cayeran al suelo.

Cerraron sus ojos, cuando el viento dejo de sentirse, ambas niñas abrieron sus ojos viendo como del libro salía un muñeco el cual reconocieron...

El muñeco sonrió dispuesto a presentarse ante las niñas sin haber revisado el libro antes.

—Kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa keruberosu, Sakura no tegami no hogo-shadesu—. Dijo el muñeco en japonés _(¡Hola! Soy Keroberos, guardián de las cartas Sakura)_

Las niñas se miraron mutuamente ya que no habían entendido mucho, pero sus ojos se llenaron de alegría que empezaron a hablar entre ellas muy rápidamente que él guardián no entendía, solo ellas se entendían, pero de una cosa estaba seguro el guardián del sol, ese idioma no era japonés y que la carta gemelos ya había hecho de las suya.

—Chinmoku!—. Grito el guardián llamando la atención de ambas niñas. _(¡Silencio!)_

— ¿Qué dijo?—. Preguntó Nadia a Nélida para que le tradujera.

—No sé—. Respondió mirando a su hermana después miro a Kero. — _Do you speak Spanish?_ —. Preguntó en inglés. Nélida no dominaba muy bien el inglés pero sabía un poco ya que Adrián le enseñaba.

— _Yes, a little bit_ —. Contesto el guardián.

—Bien, habla un poco español —. Dijo Nélida a su hermana.

—Menos mal —. Hablo Nadia.

—Toma—. Hablo Nélida entregando la carta Windy al guardián, este al verla de inmediato volteo en busca de las otras cartas para su desgracia el libro estaba vacío.

— ¿Quien leyó la carta?—. Pregunto con temor el guardián. Ambas se miraron. —Fui yo, Nélida—. Se presentó. —Ella es Nadia mi gemela —. Presentó a su hermana.

— ¡Yo creí que era la carta gemelos!—. Río Keroberos nervioso. Las niñas lo miraron molestas

En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba en una situación peligrosa, no le dio tiempo de huir, ya que ambas lo agarraron y cortaron un pedazo de cinta cubriéndole la boca para que no gritara, así los padres de ellas no se daría cuenta, el pobre muñeco trato de huir pero no pudo. En cuestión de segundos él ya tenía puesto un mameluco de bebe y un gorrito.

Le quitaron la cinta con cuidado. Keroberos se contuvo a gritarles a las niñas.

—Nélida, ¿Capturarías las cartas?—. Pregunto molesto, la mencionada no pudo evitar reírse por la vestimenta de Kero.

—Sí, si—. Dijo riéndose y haciendo una seña con su mano.

— ¿Segura Onee-Chan?—. Preguntó Nadia. A lo cual asintió Nélida.

La futura card captor se colocó a una distancia considerable lejos del guardián.

—Llave del sello aquí hay una niña dispuesta a cumplir con esta misión, su nombre es Nélida, llave brindarle tus poderes a esta niña. ¡Libérate!—. Dijo el guardián, en ese instante en el lugar donde estaba Nélida apareció el círculo mágico de Sakura y un báculo sellador color rosa; justo como con el que Sakura inicio. — ¡Tómalo!—. Grito el guardián.

La chica asintió sintiendo un fuerte viento la rodeaba, pero decidió ignorarlo, aunque el aire parecía más fuerte que ella, logro tomar el báculo rosa entre sus manos, al tocarlo sintió una sensación de electricidad en su brazo, pudo no tomarle importancia, pero ella creyó que eso era normal.

 _ **«Pero esa sensación fue diferente a lo que sintió Sakura.»**_

El aire se disipó y ella solo se quedó viendo al báculo que se transformó en llave, por alguna extraña razón la tristeza la invadió.

(…) **10:50 p.m.**

Las niñas se a listaban para dormirse, cuando se sintió una extraña presencia, Kero iba a decir algo, pero ambas niñas se miraron y asintieron. Nélida fue a buscar una ropa para salir, busco dos jeans de mezclilla iguales y así mismo un suéter negro que les quedaba grande a ambas.

Se cambiaron en silenció.

—Deberíamos hacernos unos trajes si vamos a salir de noche—. Comento Nadia. Era cierto lo que la gemela le decía ya que mucha gente salía de noche.

Nélida asintió con la cabeza. Ahora pasaban a la situación más difícil de sus vidas; Escapar de la casa. El muñeco se escondió en el suéter de la card captor, bajaron con cuidado las escaleras, vieron la ventana de su casa, todos estaban dormidos ya que su familia dormía a las 9 y ellas a las 10 por sus tareas, caminaron hasta la tranca, con cuidado y sin hacer ruido Nadia abrió el candado, y ambas salieron de puntillas, entre cerraron la tranca y caminaron por la calle, la música retumbaba enfrente de su casa y pensándolo bien sus padres no las hubieran oído por la música, se colocaron el gorro del suéter para que nadie las reconociera. Kero les indico donde estaba la presencia y ambas chicas siguieron sus indicaciones llegando a la cancha que se ubicaba a media cuadra donde ellas vivían. En eso vieron como unos chicos salían corriendo ya que un balón comenzaba a saltar por sí mismo no muy lejos notaron a un animal rosado con la forma de un conejo de ojos amarillos, aunque sus orejas y cola no eran característicos de un conejo.

—Eso es…—. Dijo Nadia.

— ¡La carta salto!—. Grito Kero.

En ese momento la carta las ataco con el balón que por suerte esquivaron, sin importar gritaron del susto, algo le quedo claro al guardián; Ellas le temían al balón.

— ¡Invoca la llave!—. Ordenó Kero.

—Llave que guardas los poderes de la estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Nélida, quien ha aceptado esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate! —. Recito aquella frase que Sakura hacía con el báculo de Clow aunque de manera diferente.

En ese momento el báculo tomo forma y ella lo agarro, tomo la única carta que tenía, pero el balón iba contra ella, Nélida suspiro e ideo algo rápido; No podía invocar a la carta en esos segundos lo único que le quedaba era batear el balón y eso si podía. Tomó una bocanada de aire, y golpeo el balón, por suerte lo aventó un poco lejos, en esos segundos lanzo la carta y la golpeo con el báculo sellador.

— ¡Viento atrapa a salto! —. Grito, salto trato de huir pero no le fue posible, ya que fue atada con viento.

— ¡Bien hecho!—. Grito Kero y Nadia.

Nélida sonrió y se acercó a salto levanto su báculo y dijo;

—Carta Sakura, regresa a la forma humilde que mereces—. Al decir esto se empezó a formar una carta. La cual ella tomo.

— ¡Lo hiciste Néli!—. Grito Nadia, abreviando el nombre de su hermana.

—Sí, pero…—. No término de hablar al escuchar voces.

Ambas gemelas se lanzaron a correr a dirección a su casa y Kero solo se escondió en el gorro de Nadia ya que le quedaba más cerca.

Entraron sin hacer ruido cuidando de que nadie las viera, colocaron el candado y subieron las escaleras.

— ¡Fue genial!—. Festejo Nélida. Nadia también estaba feliz, ambas se cambiaron para dormir y revisaron por última vez sus celulares.

—Tengo un mensaje de Linda diciendo que no olvidemos el dinero que pidió el maestro y nos desea buenas noches—. Comunico Nadia contestó el mensaje a su amiga.

—Tengo tres llamadas pérdidas de Adrián y un WhatsApp —. Dijo leyendo el mensaje. —Dice: "Buenas noches princesa, lamento haber estado un poco distante, sé que lo notaste pero es porque estoy preparándote una sorpresa. Te amo no lo olvides"—. Leyó el mensaje y suspiro.

—Eso fue tierno —. Comento el guardián, ambas lo miraron molestas en especial Nadia.

—No es nada lindo, he estado en desacuerdo en esa relación —. Hablo Nadia. — Él esconde algo estoy segura —. Dijo Nadia inflando sus mejillas.

—Mintió —. Dijo Nélida apagando el celular. —Le diré que estaba dormida mañana por lo que no contesté —. Dijo acostándose, Nadia se encogió de hombros y se acostó con su hermana.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora: ¿Qué les parece este capítulo?**_

 _ **¿Creen que las gemelas casen todas las cartas? ¿Creen que la relación de estos dos enamorados dure? ¡Espero les haya gustado!**_

 _ **P.d. Deje en ingles los dos guiones ya que creo que se entiende ¿No?**_

 _ **Actualizare cada semana.**_


End file.
